


Ungodly Hour

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's first fight as a couple after returning home.





	Ungodly Hour

“Felicity…stay in the car.”

Felicity prepared to argue, but Oliver kissed her temple quickly before following Diggle into the warehouse. She’d been hearing those words a lot ever since she and Oliver became a couple. She sighed, leaning back in the seat and mumbling to herself the argument that she’d prepared. She’d be better use inside, she was safer with him anyway, right?

Apparently Oliver didn’t agree. And Dig didn’t either, but why even bother bringing her along if they were just going to make her sit in the car? Felicity sighed, turning the heat on and leaning forward, staring at the door that Oliver and Diggle had disappeared into. Movement at the corner of the building caught her eye, and she watched as five men rounded the corner, carrying some of the biggest guns she’d ever seen in her life. She sighed, tapping the dashboard, “Come on, Oliver, hurry up.” She knew how good of a fighter he was. But it had never sat well with her when he or Diggle got into fights, especially when guns were involved. And those were huge, deadly looking guns.

“Five gunmen outside.” She mumbled into the ear piece that Oliver had given her.

“Can they see you?” Oliver asked.

"No.“ She answered, watching the men. She sighed a breath of relief as they seemed to be heading for a van parked in the alley. "Okay,” she said, leaning back, “We’re good.”

But then one of the men gestured to the window, and Felicity glanced up…where John’s back was visible to her and the gunmen. “Dig, get down!” John ducked just as two of the men raised their guns and began firing. She wasn’t knowledgeable when it came to guns, but she knew that the ones that could shoot that many bullets so quickly were more dangerous than others. “They saw you. You have to get out.”

“We’ll be fine, Felicity.” Oliver answered over the sounds of bullets.

She sighed as the men began rushing to the door. They pulled on the handle, but it wasn’t opening. Then she remembered; they’d done research on the warehouse, and it had a code system. If the blueprints they’d pulled were accurate, then there was a lock pad around the corner of the warehouse. And there were enough cars in the parking lot that she could reach it without being seen by them. She hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath before silently getting out. Two of the men were still looking up at the window and firing their guns, while the other three were finding another entrance. None of them noticed her. She broke into the lock pad easily and armed all of the doors, making it impossible for the men to get inside. “Go to the south exit.” Felicity told Diggle and Oliver.

She guessed that the other three men were at the front. “Felicity,” Oliver said, “Why do I hear gunshots and the sounds of buttons being pushed through this ear piece?” His voice was strained, like he was running.

“Because I’m standing in front of a security system pad and locking the bad guys out.” She answered, listening to an annoyed sigh from his end. She gave the lock pad a tap for being so cooperative and turned to make her way back to the car. But just as she rounded the corner of the building, one of those big, scary guns was pointed at her face. She held her hands up as the man lifted his gun, signaling her to follow him. As soon he turned around, he was knocked to the ground and Oliver cocked his head to the side, giving her a very irritated glare.

“Come on.” He said sharply. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and rushed her to the street, where Diggle was waiting in the car with the door open. Oliver pushed Felicity into the front seat and hopped into the back, ripping his hood down as Diggle sped off. “What the hell were you thinking!?” He immediately yelled, slamming his door shut.

“I was thinking that if those guys got in there, they’d kill you!”

“I told you that we had it, Felicity!”

“I was helping!”

“You just made it worse!” He pointed a finger at her face and she shoved his hand away. “We could have gotten out of there quickly and quietly, but now, because of you, they know that someone is after them!”

“Well,” she fumed, “Excuse me for not wanting you to die!”

Oliver pursed his lips, still glaring at her, “They’re going to be paranoid now. They’ll relocate and move all of their supply. We’ll have to start this whole thing over.”

He pounded his first to the middle console, making Felicity jump. Diggle held a hand out between them, just as Felicity was about to yell back.

“Hey,” John said, “Let’s just calm down, alright? We’ll get them.”

“Yes, John, _we_ will.” Oliver said, still glaring at his girlfriend, “And Felicity will be in the foundry when we do.”

Her jaw dropped slightly, “You’re benching me over this!?” Oliver just shook his head slightly, glancing out of the window and not answering her. Felicity crossed her arms and turned away from him, throwing her own glares at the windshield. The rest of their night was full of cold stares and sharp words, but they kept the yelling at bay, if only for Diggle’s sake and sanity. Felicity, with Dig’s help, mapped out where their targets might potentially move their business while Oliver brooded over his arrows. “I’m calling it a night.” She said, stretching her arms above her head and glancing at Oliver.

He stared back, “I’ll bring you home.”

“I’ll call a cab.”

“Felicity.”

“Goodnight, boys.” She said, grabbing her purse and clicking her heels up the stairs, letting the door slam behind her.

Oliver turned his gaze to Diggle, who was already shaking his head. “What?” Oliver said, knowing that his best friend was full of commentary.

“You’re not pissed at her because the bad guys got away.”

“She blew our cover.” He said, placing his arrow on the table.

Diggle shook his head, “That’s not why, either. Look, man, you're in a relationship now, and you’re going to disagree over this stuff sometimes, just like before. But if you want to survive those days, you have got to start being honest with her. Tell her why you’re really mad.” Oliver sighed, nodding as Diggle got his jacket. “We’re a team.” John said before gripping Oliver’s shoulder, “And teams don’t hide behind masks. Not when it comes to each other.” He lifted his hand and started up the stairs, “See you tomorrow.”

After leaving the foundry, Oliver picked up two items at the grocery store before going to her place.

He knocked on the door, listening to the muffled sounds of the television. Felicity opened it, wearing a silk bathrobe and her hair in a wet bun. She glared at him and shook her head, glancing down at his hands, “Look, let’s just take a breather tonight. It was a long day.”

“No.” He answered, offering her the flowers that she’d been eyeing. “I’m sorry.”

Felicity leaned her head against the door, taking the flowers. “Bringing me flowers doesn’t really change the fact that I’m not letting you in.” She said.

Oliver pulled out the cherry ice cream from behind his back and held it up, “We could talk about it over this.”

Felicity raised her eye brow, “Not fair.” She rolled her eyes, “Fine. Good trick.” She opened the door wider, “Letting you in doesn’t really change the fact that I’m not forgiving you yet.”

Oliver let out a breathy, relieved laugh. He kissed her cheek as he passed her, “We’ll get there.” he mumbled as she closed the door.

Felicity got two spoons from a kitchen drawer, grabbing the ice cream from him without meeting his gaze and sitting down on the couch. She draped a blanket over her legs and sat crossed legged. When he didn’t move, she patted the cushion in front of her with raised eyebrows. He sighed, sitting down beside her so that they faced each other. “I wasn’t mad at you for trying to save us.”

“No, you were mad at me for ruining everything.” She said sarcastically, wrapping her mouth around a spoon full of ice cream.

Oliver lifted his chin at the sight, his eyes focused on her lips. “You didn’t ruin everything. You helped us get out. I wasn’t… I wasn’t upset because the system was armed…I was upset because _you_ did it.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled her spoon out of her mouth, “I’m not following.”

He sighed, “When I came outside and saw that man pointing a gun at you…I was almost too afraid to move. It clouded my judgment, my reactions.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to mess up your game.” She replied, her sarcasm still potent.

He shook his head, “That’s not what I’m saying.” He said, glancing away, “I was terrified…because I thought that he was about to shoot you. I just froze…and what if he had?” He asked, his wide eyes meeting hers.

She cocked her head to the side, surprised to see fear in them. “You were mad that I put myself in danger.”

“Yes.”

“Oliver…I’ve been in danger before. The Count…Slade…I joined your team. I signed on for days like this.”

“I know. I've always needed to protect you, Felicity. It’s just…different now.”

“Because we’re together?”

He nodded slightly, “And because I know how I really feel about you now. I’m in love with you. I don't know if I'd survive it if I lost you.” Felicity put the ice cream and spoons on the coffee table, clearing her way to lean forward and wrap her arms around his neck.

“I love you too.” She said, pulling back enough to look him in the eye but not taking her arms from his neck, “This is our life though, Oliver. I don’t think we’re any less worried for each other’s safety now than we were before. We just have to adjust…to being together _and_ doing this hero stuff.”

He nodded slowly, his hands grazing her hips, “And being honest about it.”

“That certainly would keep our percentage of fights down.” She answered, smiling, using her arms to drag herself on top of him. She straddled him as his head fell back against the couch and he sighed. She leaned forward to kiss him, and Oliver’s grip on her waist tightened.

"I don’t know,“ he mumbled, "You know what they say the best part of fighting is…”


End file.
